Too Much of a Cat Character Change
by sierraphantom
Summary: Ikuto has character changed a lot, but what happens on his 1,000th time?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yay new story!

Ikuto: What's it about?

Me: Read the story!

Amu: Who's it about this time?

Me: Ikuto. His birthday is today!

Tadase: Am I in it?

Me: I don't think I'm going to put you in it.

Tadase: -cries-

Yoru: Where's my fish?

Me: In Tadase's pants. I don't own Shugo Chara! Please enjoy the story and don't ask about what happened to Tadase.

---

Ikuto was lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. Yoru was eating his fish and smiling. It was a normal day, his violin on his desk and the Dumpty Key in his pocket. Ikuto's cell phone beeped and Ikuto glanced at the text.

"What is it Ikuto nya?" Yoru asked as Ikuto closed his phone.

"It's time to go to work" Ikuto told his chara.

"You mean sitting around the park doing nothing nya?" Yoru questioned.

"Yup, let's go" Ikuto and Yoru jumped out the window and started to head towards the park. No one was in the park, it was 7:00 PM. Ikuto was about to sit down on the bench, when he saw Amu, as Amulet Heart, chasing an X-Egg. He character changed and jumped into the tree to grab the X-Egg.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted.

"Yo" Ikuto said as the egg slipped out of his hand.

"Heart Rod Special" Amu threw her Heart Rod around the X-Egg. "Negative heart, lock on, open heart" Amu cleansed the egg and it flew away.

"Nice job" Ikuto jumped down from the tree.

"Thanks" Amu blushed and de-transformed. She looked at her watch. "I got to go, see you later" she waved to Ikuto and Yoru as she ran to the sidewalk and her charas, Ran, Miki, and Suu followed. Ikuto smiled at her. After Amu was gone Ikuto tried to cancel out his character change, but it didn't work.

"Ikuto, why haven't you changed back yet nya?" Yoru asked his owner.

"I'm trying Yoru!" Ikuto yelled at him. Just then there was a flash of light and Ikuto passed out.

---

Me: What will happen next?

Ikuto: Didn't you tell me I was going to turn into-

Me: DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!

Ikuto: Okay –backs away-

Me: Sorry it was short; I was just trying to get it started. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry it took the whole week, I can't update that fast.

Amu: It's okay.

Me: Anyway, guess what happened in Math.

Ikuto: What is it this time?

Me: Be happy, it's about you. So, yesterday we were having a math test and I finished early.

Ikuto: So?

Me: I'm not done yet! I drew a picture of Ikuto on the back of my math test (there's a link on my profile. Ikuto with a strawberry in his mouth XD) and I got the test back today. I got and 89% on it.

Ikuto: And that's great why?

Me: YOU KNOW I USUALLY SUCK AT MATH!

Ikuto: Didn't you study though?

Me: No I didn't. I usually fail if I study. The point is that Ikuto's lucky. You're coming with me to the vocabulary quiz –drags Ikuto away-.

Ikuto: Nooooooooooo!

Me: I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy :) By the way the _Italic_ print stands for Ikuto.

---

"Ikuto . . . Ikuto . . . Ikuto wake up nya!" Yoru nudged Ikuto's ear. It was now morning; Ikuto had been out the whole night.

_"You know my ears are sensitive"_ Ikuto got up and looked around. He was still in the park, where he had passed out the night before. Then he glanced over to Yoru. _"Yoru, why is your head bigger than usual?"_ Ikuto gave Yoru a confused look and Yoru sweat dropped.

"Hey!" Yoru paused after his outburst. "It's not me, it's you nya! You're . . . uh . . . how am I going to put this nya" Yoru put his paw behind his head.

_"Tell me!"_ Ikuto hissed.

"You're a cat!" Yoru finally told the baffled Ikuto. Ikuto looked down at his hand, which was now a paw. His fur was midnight blue, the same color his hair once was, and now he was only four times the size of Yoru.

_"Crap, your right! Yoru, how did this happen?"_ Ikuto pounced on top of Yoru. Luckily he was still able to hold him down.

"Ouch nya! Well . . . I noticed that the character change you did last night was your 1,000th character change with me nya" Yoru managed to struggle free.

_"Is that why I'm a cat?"_ Ikuto stared at Yoru.

"Possibly nya" Yoru shrugged.

_"How long will I be like this?"_ Ikuto sighed.

"A week nya" Yoru stuttered and Ikuto caught on quickly.

_"You knew this was going to happen to me, didn't you Yoru?"_ Ikuto glared at his cat eared chara, who smiled.

"Yeah, sort of nya" Yoru rubbed the back of his head and flinched as Ikuto started to yell.

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_ Ikuto was ready to pounce again.

"You wouldn't have believed me anyway nya!" Yoru shuttered in fear and looked like he was about to cry.

_"Good point"_ Ikuto calmed down. _"Will this happen again after I change back into a human?"_ Ikuto questioned him.

"You'll turn into a cat again one-thousand character changes from now nya" Ikuto pouted as soon as he heard the comment. "But that probably won't happen for like five more years or so nya!" Yoru tried to cheer up his owner.

_"Don't worry, I'm fine"_ Ikuto informed him.

"Let's go home nya" Yoru started to float away.

_"Are you crazy? If my mom sees a cat in the house, she will kick it out anyway"_ Ikuto told the guardian chara.

"So where are we going to go nya?" Yoru pondered. They both heard very faint, little footsteps.

"Kitty and great kitty chara!" Amu's younger sister, Ami, grabbed Ikuto the cat and hugged him.

_"Let me go!"_ Ikuto yelled, but all Ami heard was a loud hiss.

"He said he wants you to let go of him nya" Yoru explained to the little girl.

"No, I want the cute kitty!" Ami shouted.

_'Cute?'_ Ikuto thought to himself. Ami started to run away from Yoru while she grasped Ikuto even tighter.

"Ikuto nya!" Yoru started to fly after her, but he ran into a tree and fell onto the grass. Ami ran inside her house with Ikuto in her arms. Ikuto was struggling to get free; Ami was too strong for this kitty.

"This is going to be your new home, Mr. Kitty" Ami squeezed Ikuto again.

_"Kill me now"_ Ikuto meowed.

"Ami, what are you doing" a voice came out of nowhere.

"Sissy, look what I found" Ami showed the pink-haired girl her new "cat". "Can I keep it?" Ami asked her sister, Amu.

_"No you can not!"_ Ikuto growled at the preschooler.

"You'll have to ask Mama and Papa, Ami. Although, he is really cute" Amu crouched down so she was eye to eye with Ami.

_"Amu thinks I'm cute"_ Ikuto snickered. Amu looked into his dark blue eyes.

"You . . . remind me of someone" Amu smiled and ruffled his ears, as Ikuto started to purr.

_'I could get used to this . . . why the heck am I purring?'_ Ikuto started to freak out a bit.

"Ami put him down. I think he's in pain" Amu joked and Ami obeyed by dropping Ikuto on the floor. Ikuto ran to the other side of the room, away from Ami the hugger. Amu rolled her eyes at the sight and she picked up the phone as it started to ring.

"Hello?" she pressed it to her ear and listened.

"Amu, your father and I will be away for the week" It was her mom. "Your aunt just had a baby so we are visiting her place. Is it okay if you watch Ami while we are away?" Amu's mother asked.

"Sure mama" Amu answered politely.

"No boys!" Amu heard her dad shout from the background.

"He he" Amu stifled a giggle.

"There is money on the table if you want to order take-out or shop for groceries" her mother told her.

"Okay, see ya in a week" Amu hung up the phone at glanced of to the sight of Ami chasing the cat around the room. Amu giggled again and Ikuto stopped to look up at her. He was distracted long enough for Ami to capture him.

"I got you Mr. Kitty!" Ami squealed and ran over to her sister. "What did Mama and Papa say?" Ami's eyes sparkled.

"They will be gone for a week visiting our aunt" Amu explained to her.

_'That's when I turn back'_ Ikuto thought.

"I meant, what they said about the kitty!" Ami informed Amu.

"Ami, I forgot to ask them" Amu stuttered.

"Please can we keep him?" Ami sobbed.

"_Yeah Amu, please can we keep him?"_ Ikuto mocked her in a soft meow.

"I don't know" Amu sat down on the couch, followed by Ami who let go of Ikuto. Ikuto jumped up onto Amu's lap and stared into her eyes. Ami's eyes sparkled again when she saw this.

"Fine, but just for the week" Amu gave in.

"Yay" Ami cried.

"_Yay nya . . . did I just nya?"_ Ikuto's meow went quiet.

"Mr. Kitty, you get to stay here" Ami tried to hug him but he dodged. Now he knew Utau's and Ami's hugging pattern.

"Let's give him a real name Ami" Amu told her.

"Like what?" Ami shrugged. Amu looked into his eyes again and she finally knew who he reminded her of.

"Ikuto. Let's name him Ikuto"

---

Me: Yay kitty Ikuto!

Ikuto: Why did Amu name me Ikuto?

Amu: It's your name, idiot!

Ikuto: But you don't know it's me.

Amu: So?

Ikuto: You love me.

Amu: Get away, pervert!

Me: Please read and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I watched episode 62 today. No Ikuto, but his violin was there. I love to see Rima laugh.

Ikuto: You're rambling. That was a good one compared to 60, hated that one.

Amu: I liked 60.

Me: You like all of the episodes. You're in every single one. Yoru's been in more episodes than Ikuto has.

Ikuto: You're rambling again.

Amu: I didn't really like 33; I hated how Ikuto just showed up when I was with Tadase.

All: . . .

Me: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AMU!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Calm down! Not a good Idea Amu. 33 is her favorite episode and do you know what she can do to you? She is the author after all.

Me: Now who's rambling? All better now, I don't own Shugo Chara! Amu I am still mad at you. By the way, I'm going to start using honorifics in this chapter. :)

Ikuto: You're rambling AGAIN!

---

Sunday

A light shined through Amu's bedroom window. It was morning. Ikuto slowly got off of the pillow that Amu had given him to sleep on and hopped up onto her bed. Ikuto was still a cat; Yoru said he would be like this for a whole week. Ikuto had no clue where Yoru had gone after the kitty kidnapping.

-With Yoru-

"Which way was Amu's house again nya?"

- Amu's House-

Ikuto looked at the still sleeping Amu. No chance of her waking up anytime soon. He looked out the window next to Amu's bed. The sun was bright as it inched up over the horizon; the birds were chirping, and Amu . . . was snoring. Ikuto nudged her nose and she shot up out of her bed.

"Oh, It's you Ikuto" she smiled at him.

_'She never smiles at me like that . . . maybe I am cute as a cat" _Ikuto thought remembering Amu's comment from yesterday. He was staring at Amu.

"Are you hungry?" Amu asked the kitty. Ikuto's stomach answered for him with a growl; he hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. Amu and Ikuto walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Ami was sleeping so Ikuto was safe for now. Amu got out a small, blue bowl and poured some milk into it. She set down the bowl next to Ikuto and he eyed it.

_"Oh well, I am kind of thirsty" _Ikuto meowed and started to drink the white liquid.

"I'm sorry Ikuto; we don't have any cat food here. When Ami wakes up, we'll go down to the pet store and get some" Amu explained to the cat.

_"I don't want cat food!" _Ikuto hissed as he shot his head up.

"H-How about fish or tuna?" Amu stuttered. Ikuto nodded yes. 'Am I talking to a cat' Amu questioned herself. Ikuto returned to his yummy milk.

"Good morning Amu-chan" Ran, Miki, and Suu floated into the kitchen.

"Where have you girls been?" Amu asked them.

"Sleeping" they all answered, rubbing their eyes from the sleep.

"What about yesterday?" Amu interrogated them.

"We played with Yaya and Pepe!" Ran said excitedly.

"Without asking me?!" Amu shouted at her. Ran hid behind Miki.

"Amu-chan, why is there a cat here" Miki pointed at Ikuto the cat and he shot his head up again.

"Ami convinced me to let him stay for the week" Amu told the blue chara.

"What's his name?" Suu asked as she started to pet Ikuto. Ikuto glared at Suu and she hid behind Miki too.

"I-Ikuto" Amu rubbed the back of her head.

"Why did you name him Ikuto?" Miki smirked. Amu was speechless.

"I knew it, Amu-chan likes Ikuto!" Ran came out of hiding.

"Shut up!" Amu yelled at them.

"Amu-chan scary!" Suu cried. Ikuto laughed quietly.

_"She probably does like me nya"_ Ikuto tried to tell Ran, but Ran couldn't understand him. "_Crap, I said nya again!"_ Ikuto put his head down in shame.

"I think he's trying to tell us something" Ran shouted.

"Kitty!" their moment of thought was interrupted by Ami hugging Ikuto. "Great charas!" Ami tried to get them too, but her hands were full.

"Did I mention that Ami is the one who found him?" Amu questioned the three charas.

_"Let me go!" _Ikuto hissed at the girl.

"Ami, do you want to go to the pet store?" Amu asked her sister.

"Yes!" Ami dropped him and ran to get her coat.

_'God that hurt' _Ikuto thought to himself.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, you guys should stay here and look after Ikuto" Amu ordered them.

"Can I come too Amu-chan?" Miki pleaded to her owner.

"Okay" Amu sighed. Miki was excited; maybe she would see Yoru at the pet store. Ami and Amu walked out the door as Miki floated after them. They stepped down the street, on their way to the pet store.

-With Yoru-

"Where am I going to find Ikuto nya?" Yoru wondered aloud. He was in the pet store; hanging around the cats.

"Let see, how about we get the food first?" Yoru heard a familiar voice over by the dog area. It was Miki, Amu, and her little sister Ami.

"Amu! Miki!" Yoru started to float over to them but the dogs started to bark at him. "Nya!" Yoru screamed and flew away from the dogs as fast as possible. Amu turned her head.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Miki floated over to her owner.

"I thought I heard Yoru . . . oh well" Amu sighed.

"Sissy, can I get the kitty a toy?" Ami's eyes sparkled.

"Sure" Amu smiled at her little sister.

"Thanks Sis!" Ami started to look through the many cat toys. Amu grabbed some cans of tuna, some kitty treats, and one can of cat food, just incase. Somehow she managed to hold it all, but her balance didn't last that long. She dropped everything. As she crouched down to pick up the food she saw another hand helping her and she glanced up.

"Tadase-kun" Amu stuttered.

"Hello Hinamori-san" Tadase greeted her and held some of the cat supplies.

"Why are you here?" Amu questioned him as soon as everything was picked up.

"I was here with Yaya, but she ran off to see the rabbits. What are you and Ami-chan doing here?" Tadase returned the question.

"We're taking care of a stray cat" Ami informed him.

"Better not be **THAT **stray cat" Tadase mumbled.

"Ikuto is not at my house" Amu started to freak out.

"Isn't the cat named Ikuto?" Ami questioned. He turned his head towards Amu.

"Uh . . . I named him that" Amu confessed. Tadase understood.

"Well, then how about we get him a collar" Tadase smiled.

"Sure" Amu agreed. They walked over to the collars and there were so many different ones. There were even ones with charms of hearts, spades, clovers, and diamonds.

"Get this one" Kiseki ordered as he pointed to a gold one with a crown on it.

"No, this one" Miki held up the blue one with a spade.

"How about this?" Amu grabbed a small black collar with a black cross hanging from it. Amu bought all of the supplies to the cashier and she rung them up. They all left the building with shopping bags. Ami held her small bag with the cat toy inside, Amu held the bag with the cat food, and Miki carried the bag with the collar, even though it was a bit heavy.

"Hinamori-san, is it okay if come and see your cat?" Tadase started to walk with the three.

"Sure Tadase-kun" Amu, Ami, Tadase, Kiseki, and Miki strolled down the sidewalk to Amu's house. It was already 3:00 in the afternoon and the sun was high up in the sky. Ami ran inside the home as soon as Amu had opened the door. There were sweet smells of Suu's cooking coming from the kitchen. Amu remembered that they had skipped breakfast this morning. Ikuto was sitting on the couch staring at Tadase.

_"Why the heck did you bring kiddy king here?!"_ Ikuto hissed at Tadase. Tadase grew a bit scared as he looked at Ikuto.

"He kind of does look like Ikuto" Tadase commented. Ikuto hissed again. "And hates me as much as Ikuto does" Tadase noted.

"It's okay Tadase-kun. Maybe he doesn't like Kiseki" Amu joked.

"Probably" Tadase replied.

"Hey!" Kiseki protested, but Ikuto kept glaring at Tadase. Just then, Tadase's cell phone rang and he was relived. He answered it.

"Hey, Tadase! You left me alone! Come back right now!" Yaya was yelling so loud, Amu could hear her.

"I have to go. See you at school Hinamori-san" Tadase waved and walked out the door. As soon as he left, Amu stomped over to Ikuto.

"Why were you so rude to Tadase-kun" Amu started to interrogate the cat. Ikuto just looked away. "He is right, you are like Ikuto" Amu muttered.

"Amu-chan, would you like some lunch?" Suu asked her from the kitchen.

"Alright Suu" Amu answered. Amu gave Ikuto the tuna she got him and she ate the wonderful soup Suu had made. Ami decided to save the present for Ikuto until tomorrow and Amu forgot about the collar in Miki's bag. Before they knew it, night had fallen. Ami and the charas were asleep. Amu was by Ikuto's side.

"Good night, Ikuto" Amu ruffled his ears and then went to bed.

_"Just six more days"_ Ikuto mumbled before falling asleep.

---

Me: That is the most I have written for any of my stories. I'm still mad at Amu though.

Amu: All I said was that I hated episode 33.

Ikuto: It was nice knowing you, kid.

Amu: Huh . . .

Me: Grrrrrrrrr.

Amu: -runs away-

Me: GET BACK HERE!

Amu: Please review! She won't stop chasing me until she gets 10 reviews.

Ikuto: Which means she won't be able to write until she gets 10 reviews.

All: Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Yay next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I couldn't get on the computer at all this week.

Ikuto: You had your notebook.

Me: . . . no comment.

Ikuto: You're very strange.

Me: I know! I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

---

Monday

"Kitty-cat, wake up!" Ikuto opened one of his eyes and saw Ami the kidnapper right in front of him. He turned his head in the other direction. "I got you a present!" Ami tried to persuade him. Ikuto slowly got up and his eyes widened. It was a toy mouse.

_"Mouse, must kill mouse" _Ikuto meowed as Ami dropped the mouse on the ground and it moved. Ami was holding a string so she could pull it around. Ikuto pounced on the mouse, but it slipped through his paws. She dragged it down the steps so she could show her sister how fun it was to play with the kitty.

"Sissy, Ikuto-chan likes the mousey" Ami informed Amu. Ikuto then snapped out of it.

_"What on earth made me do that? . . . did that brat just call me Ikuto-chan?!" _Ikuto growled to himself.

"Ami get ready; we have to go to school" Amu told her little sister.

"Okay!" Ami shouted and dropped the mouse string.

"Amu-chan, I'll stay with Ikuto" Ran offered. Amu nodded her head yes.

"Amu-chan, we forgot about this" Miki floated over to Amu with the bag from the pet store in her hands.

"Oh yeah" Amu took the bag from Miki and kneeled down in front of Ikuto.

_"What is it?" _Ikuto meowed. He felt the collar being strapped around his neck. Ikuto glanced down at the little black cross that was dangling down from the dark collar.

"Do you like it?" Amu questioned him. Ikuto nodded at the pink-haired girl. 'I think he can under stand me' Amu thought to herself.

"Let's go!" Ami interrupted Amu and Ikuto's little moment.

"Okay" Amu, Ami, Miki, and Suu headed off to school and Ran closed the door behind them. It was just Ran and Ikuto in the giant, empty house now. Ran then flopped down onto the big couch in the living room.

"Yay, I can sleep now" Ran disappeared into her pink and heart decorated egg.

--Ikuto's P.O.V—

That girl is the scariest out of all four of Amu's charas, even though I haven't met the fourth one. I'm so board. Let's see positives of being a cat, I can't go to school or work. I still don't know where Yoru is, is that bad or good. Yoru is annoying, scary, weird, and a nuisance, but if he was here, he could have told me more about what's going on. Where the heck is he, he knows that Amu's sister kidnapped me and would probably take me to Amu's house.

--With Yoru—

"I should have followed Amu back to her house nya" Yoru sighed as he searched for Ikuto. Something crept up behind him. "AH! A DOG NYA!"

--Back to Ikuto's P.O.V—

Six more days till I'm back to normal. Amu forgot to leave out something for me to eat and I'm starving. I nudged Ran's egg and she jumped out.

"Ah! Oh it's you Ikuto" she calmed down.

_"I'm hungry" _I told her, but she stared at me in confusion. Then Pinky got sleepy again.

"I love you too" she hopped back into her egg and yawned. The egg closed again and I was looking at it in disbelief.

_"What the heck" _I was completely shocked. Note to self: get Yoru to teach Amu and her charas how to speak cat, especially Ran. Now I'm really hungry, I need to find something to eat. I leaped up onto the kitchen counter and grabbed a can of tuna with my paws. It wouldn't open. I tried to bite at it with my teeth and I wacked it with my paw. Then I got a small idea. If I can't open it maybe Amu can. I jumped out of an opened window with the can of tuna in my mouth.

--Amu's P.O.V—

Five minutes until school ends and then I have a guardian meeting. I hope that Ikuto and Ran are alright. The bell rang and I walked with Tadase to the meeting.

"So Hinamori-san, how's your cat doing?" Tadase asked me.

"He's fine Tadase-kun. Ran stayed home to watch him" I smiled at him as he opened the door to the garden.

"Looks like we are the first ones here . . . what the heck" Tadase gasped. I peeked inside and Ikuto the cat was sitting at my seat with a tuna can in his mouth.

"Ikuto?"

---

Me: It was so short! I'm a failure as a writer!

Ikuto: Calm down. Think about . . . next week's episode.

Me: All better!

Amu: What's next week's episode about.

Ikuto: -smirks- Sierra told me that I was going to sleep next to you.

Amu: WHAT?

Sierra: Please review! And if you get the chance, please vote on my profile for which story I should work on.

Ikuto: Too Much of a Cat Character Change, Going Chara, or Witches & Wizards.

Me: Witches & Wizards has no votes –sobs- Oh well, bye!

Amu: Everyone ignores me!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Yay! New chapter!

Ikuto: I took you almost a month to write THIS! It sucks.

Me: Hey, you should be happy! I finished the chapter and I made an Amuto slideshow last week! SO DON'T GIVE ME ANY CRAP!

Ikuto: . . .

Me: Thank you! Now Danny do the disclaimer please.

Ikuto: What's he doing here?

Me: I haven't written that other story in a while and he rocks. Take it away Danny! X3

Danny: She doesn't own Shugo Chara or me, Danny Phantom, the savior of the Earth and the Ghost Zone. –Sticks tongue out at Ikuto-

Ikuto: THAT IS IT! –attacks Danny-

Me: Um . . . enjoy the chapter.

---

Monday Continued

"Ikuto?"

'Why was kitty Ikuto here? Where was Ran? Why does he have a can in his mouth? I didn't feed him this morning, did I?' many questions zoomed through Amu's head. Ikuto jumped off the chair and sat down in front of Amu. His sapphire eyes stared up at her. She kneeled down and took the can from his mouth, but . . .

"Amu-chi! Is that a kitty?!" Amu heard a screaming voice from behind her. It was Yaya, standing with Rima and Nagihiko by the front door.

"Yes it is Yaya" Amu stuttered as she stood up with the can in her hand.

"What's her name?" she shouted.

"_I am male!" _Ikuto hissed. Yaya didn't pay attention to the angry cat.

"HIS name is Ikuto!" Amu yelled without thinking.

"You named it after that thieving cat" Nagihiko muttered.

"How do know about Ikuto Tsukiyomi? You haven't met him yet" Rima interrogated the new jack. Nagihiko stood there for a bit until Tadase slung his arm around his shoulder.

"I told Nagi about Ikuto, right?" Tadase said quickly. He sounded hyper as he protected Nagihiko's secret and everyone stared at Tadase. He would do anything to help his friends.

"_What's wrong with him?" _Ikuto shuttered.

"I don't know" a voice came from the door.

"_Yoru!" _ Ikuto meowed loudly.

"Yoru, what are you doing here?" Amu asked the cat chara.

"I finally found . . ." Yoru was cut off by a mad hissing noise.

"_Don't tell them!"_ Ikuto was angry that Yoru was going to let out his little secret.

"Okay nya! You don't have to yell!" everyone thought that Yoru was going crazy and then he noticed the confused looks. "I can talk to cats, remember nya?" Yoru sighed and floated towards Ikuto.

"What's his real name?" Amu questioned Yoru.

"Ikuto" Yoru turned his head to Amu and Ikuto hit the back of it. "What nya?"

"_Idiot, you are a complete idiot"_ Ikuto growled.

"That's weird how you guessed his name right" Suu whispered in Amu's ear.

"Yeah" Amu nodded.

"_Yoru, you are lucky she's clueless. I would kill you if anyone found out" _Ikuto threatened Yoru. Yoru flew backwards in fear and bumped into Amu.

"Anyway, where's the other Ikuto?" Amu questioned him. Yoru glanced over to Ikuto and quickly thought of a believable story.

"I don't know nya" Yoru mumbled, not wanting to get hurt by the midnight blue cat behind him. "Actually, can I stay at your place until I find Ikuto?" Yoru asked the pink-haired girl.

"Um . . . sure, you could watch the cat while I'm at school. I will never trust Ran with watching after animals again, that's for sure" Amu entrusted Yoru with responsibility of keeping an eye on Ikuto.

"Thank you Amu nya!" Yoru appreciated Amu's decision. The guardians stared at them. Amu had forgotten that everyone was right there, able to hear everything that Amu and Yoru had said in the last five minutes.

"Um guys, I'm going to go pick up Ami from school now. Bye!" Amu ran out the door with Miki, Suu, Yoru, Ikuto, and the can of tuna. That's enough for one day.

-With Ran-

"Hey where did the kitty go, oh well" Ran went back to sleep.

---

Me: It is SO SHORT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ikuto: At least you finished something. I had to force you to write this.

Me: I know. I'm sorry to everyone that it took so long to update.

Ikuto: Now you can work on your new slideshow.

Me: Yay! –Switches over to Movie Maker-


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Ikuto: She's very lazy.

Me: Shut up! I just can't think of any Ideas!

Ikuto: Write an Amuto scene.

Me: One, Amu is at school and two, YOU ARE A CAT!

Ikuto: Who cares? She doesn't own Shugo Chara.

Me: Enjoy this really short chapter.

---

Tuesday

Ikuto's ear twitched in annoyance. It was Tuesday, Amu was at school with Ran, and Ikuto was stuck with Suu, Miki, and Yoru. The blue and the green chara wouldn't stop asking the cat chara questions about Ikuto.

"Have you known kitty Ikuto-chan for a long time?" Suu questioned Yoru, who was almost as annoyed as Ikuto.

"Yes nya . . ." Yoru waited for their next pointless question.

"Are cat Ikuto and the other Ikuto alike in any way?" Miki asked.

"They are the same . . ." Yoru was cut off by a hiss. "I mean they have the same name and that is it nya!" Yoru changed his answer quickly.

"He is so cute!" Miki and Suu screamed at Ikuto.

"How long has it been since Amu left nya?" Yoru asked Ikuto.

_"Ten minutes,"_ Ikuto sighed as he leapt up onto the couch.

"Wonderful nya," Yoru sighed sarcastically and floated next to him. Ikuto curled up into a ball. Maybe if he took a snooze, the day would go by quicker, but as Ikuto was about to fall asleep, there was a tugging at his ears.

"His ears are so fuzzy and," Suu was interrupted by a growl from Ikuto. "Ah! Ikuto-chan is scary desu!"

_"Can you people stop calling me 'Ikuto-chan'?"_ Ikuto growled as he got up and paced over to the other side of the couch while Yoru giggled.

"I'm going to start making lunch desu," Suu explained to the boys.

"Yoru? What does Ikuto want to eat?" Miki asked Yoru.

"He likes chocolate nya," Yoru admitted.

"Doesn't the other Ikuto like chocolate too?" Miki smirked.

"Tuna, I meant tuna!" Yoru yelled.

"Okay desu!" Suu yelled back from the kitchen.

"I'm board nya," Yoru sighed as he laid down on Ikuto's back.

_"Get off of me!"_ Ikuto fumed. Yoru quickly jumped off and giggled.

"Let's watch some TV while Suu finishes lunch," Miki suggested as she floated over to the TV and turned it on. It came on and it was Utau singing.

_**"My heartful song, my heartful song. Utau yo itsumade y-" **_the TV shut off as quickly as it had been turned on. Ikuto had the remote.

_"Now, let me sleep,"_ Ikuto gave Miki and Yoru an irritated look.

"He said he wants to sleep nya," Yoru explained to Miki.

"Oh," Miki sighed.

_"This is much better"_ Ikuto meowed.

"Lunch is ready desu!" Suu shouted from the kitchen.

_"Grrrrr!"_

---

Me: I NEED IDEAS!

Ikuto: A-mu-to.

Me: Not yet! Please give me ideas so I can make the chapters longer.

Ikuto: And please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Yay! It took me less than a month to update this time.

Danny: And I came back! Yay!

Me: Yay!

Ikuto: Not yay!

Me: Party pooper :P

Danny: He's sulking.

Ikuto: What do you expect; she hasn't made an Amuto slideshow in a month.

Me: Well, the girls tribute took me two weeks, I made a Kutau video this past weekend, and this week I'm making a Tadase tribute for his birthday. I'm also halfway done with my 5th Dannyiversery video.

Danny: Yay! Video for me! Anyway, Sierra doesn't own Shugo Chara or me! Enjoy!

Ikuto: Why are you yelling?

---

Tuesday Cont.

"Come on Ikuto-chan, lunch is ready desu!" Suu floated over to Ikuto and shook him awake.

"Back off!" Ikuto growled at Suu and she cried. He jumped off of the big couch and made his way to the table. Ikuto hopped up on to a seat as Miki and Suu stared in disbelief.

"What is it nya?" Yoru noticed their confused demeanor as he bit into his tuna sandwich.

"Why is Ikuto the cat sitting at the table?" Miki asked.

"Just because he's a cat doesn't mean he can't sit at the table like a civilized human-being nya," Yoru said with his eyes fixed on his yummy tuna, dazed.

"Uh . . . okay," Miki said, wondering if Yoru had any mental problems.

"Yoru, you're starting to scare me," Ikuto meowed to his chara.

"Hey! I'm trying to protect your little secret nya!" Yoru shouted.

"What secret desu?" Suu questioned them.

"Crap nya," Yoru froze.

"Yeah, you're really trying to protect the fact that I turned into a cat," Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Let's distract them nya," Yoru whispered to the cat.

"How do you propose we do that?" Ikuto asked. Then, he got off the chair and accidentally landed flat on his face.

"You're not used to being a cat are you nya?" Yoru said to him with a slight giggle.

"Shut up Yoru nya! Crap, I said nya again!" Ikuto shouted.

"Ha ha, you said nya," Yoru went into a laughing fit and Ikuto glared at him.

"Yoru!" Ikuto stood above the cat chara and growled at him.

"Yikes nya!" Yoru started to fly away.

"Yikes is right!" Ikuto tried to pounce on Yoru. He missed and crashed into Ami's little chair, knocking it over.

"You can't catch me!" Yoru teased the new cat. Ikuto knocked over Ami's picture of Utau and a pile of bird magazines.

"Get over here!" Ikuto yelled at Yoru. He kept growling and dashing after Yoru, crashing into anything standing in his way.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"I'm home! Miki, Suu, Yoru, Ikuto neko-san!" Amu shouted from the door way.

"Something doesn't feel right," Ran floated in front of her. They walked into the house and it was a complete disaster area. Everything was flipped over like a tornado had been through the house. Amu then heard a faint crying noise coming from her room.

"Ikuto, let me go nya," Yoru sobbed.

"Say you're sorry! First, for laughing at me, Second, for almost blowing the secret, and third, for turning me into a cat in the first place!" Ikuto shouted as he pinned Yoru down with his claws.

"That wasn't my fault nya! You wanted to be free like an alley cat, so here I am," Yoru explained.

"Alley cat?" Amu walked in.

"Oh no," Ikuto released Yoru from his wrath.

"Was Ikuto a house cat before or something?" Amu asked.

"You are very lucky she is clueless. If she wasn't, I would rip you apart molecule by molecule," Ikuto grinned evilly. (How did that DP quote get in there ^-^)

"Well you see nya, one of his owners left for a foreign country and the other ended up having a mental breakdown. So this other person took him and his sister in and she was really mean to Ikuto nya. Then another guy took Ikuto and they traveled with each other until his first owner's new husband wanted to keep Ikuto nya. Then . . ." Yoru noticed Ikuto glaring at him. "What is it nya?"

"Why are you telling her my life story?" Ikuto's ear twitched in annoyance.

"Sorry nya," Yoru apologized and turned to Amu. "Yeah, Ikuto used to be a house cat."

"Okay, so anyway," Amu glanced around the room, seeing the huge mess. "What the heck were you two doing?! Why did you guys mess up the house?!" Amu yelled at them both.

"It was Ikuto's fault nya!" Yoru flew under the bed.

"Thanks a lot Yoru!" Ikuto yelled after him.

"You," Amu said pointing a finger at Ikuto.

"You're going to school with me tomorrow!"

---

Me: Yay! Chapter finished!

Danny: Yay!

Ikuto: You guys are weird.

Me: Guess what? I found a preview to chapter 39 of Shugo Chara! Here's the link:

.?t=58345

Me: I also can't wait until the new episode! Death Rebel scary!

Ikuto: At least she's talking about me now. Please review and once again she needs ideas.

Me: What could happen if Ikuto spends a day in the Royal Garden? Bye!

*The link is also on my profile since it didn't show up there*


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Yay, this chapter is longer than the others!

Ikuto: There's not enough Amuto.

Me: Once again, YOU ARE A CAT!

Ikuto: So?

Amu: I'm happy! ^-^

Me: There will be some Amuto in future chapters though.

Ikuto: Yes! ^-^

Amu: That's just great. -_-;

Me: I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

---

Wednesday

Wednesday morning was hectic at the Hinamori household. Ikuto sat by the door while he watched Amu speeding around the house, trying to get herself and Ami ready for school.

"Gah, Ami, put your shoes on! Ran, get my jacket! Miki, Yoru, gather the cat supplies! Suu, grab our lunch! Ikuto . . ." she turned her head to him. "You're all set," she smiled. Ikuto smirked at her morning behavior. Suu was finishing up everyone's lunches.

"Amu-chan, what does Ikuto-san want for lunch desu?" Suu asked her owner.

"Ikuto what do you want for lunch?" Amu asked the cat. Ikuto let out a soft meow. "Great I'm talking to the cat again!" Amu yelled and started to freak-out. Yoru sighed and floated over to Ikuto.

"What did ya what nya?" Yoru repeated.

_"Salmon's fine,"_ Ikuto replied calmly.

"He wants salmon nya," Yoru told Amu. She twitched.

"We don't have any salmon, you spoiled cat! If you ever ask for an expensive fish again, all you'll get is cat food! Ya heard me! Yucky, canned cat food!" Amu threw an angry fit at Ikuto.

_"You're a Meanie,"_ Ikuto stuck his little kitty tongue out at Amu.

"He called you a Meanie nya," Yoru explained to her.

"I could already tell," Amu glared at the midnight blue cat.

-At the Royal Garden-

"Hinamori-san let's go to class," Tadase called to Amu from outside the clubhouse.

"I'll be there in a second, Tadase-kun," Amu turned to all of the Charas. They were all lined up, going in the order of Ran, Miki, Suu, Yoru, Eru, Iru, Kiseki, Kusukusu, and Pepe. "Now listen up, I need all of you to keep an eye on this troublesome cat," she pointed at Ikuto.

_"I'm not that troublesome,"_ Ikuto commented.

"He said-," Yoru was cut off.

"I don't care what he says!" Amu ran off to catch up with Tadase and the other Guardians. After she left, all of the Charas, except for Yoru and Kiseki, crowded around Ikuto.

"He's so cute!" Kusukusu giggled.

"I know!" Ran agreed.

"He seems oddly familiar. He seems like a cat that Utau-chan would snuggle with," Eru noted.

"He does kind of looks like Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Kiseki told Yoru.

"Oh, that's because he is Ikuto," Yoru replied calmly.

". . . WHAT?!" all of the Charas except Yoru shouted.

"Oh crap," Yoru noticed his mistake.

_"Yoru you idiot!"_ Ikuto yelled.

"I'm sorry nya!" Yoru cried. "Guys, please don't tell anyone nya," Yoru begged the other Charas.

_"Especially Utau,"_ Ikuto imagined the torture of his sister crushing him in her arms.

"Fine, on one condition," Kiseki grinned at Yoru.

"Sure, I'll do anything nya," Yoru's ears perked up.

"You have to do one deed for each of us!" Kiseki smirked.

"I have a bad feeling about this nya," Yoru's ears drooped again.

_"He stole my smirk,"_ Ikuto commented.

-Five Minutes Later-

"Why am I wearing this?" Yoru sported a pink and black frilly dress. Crosses and kitty shapes decorated the bottom.

"It's my request dechu," Pepe explained.

"I designed it," Miki told him. Yoru blushed when he heard that.

"I think it's pretty," Yoru told her.

"Really . . . thanks."

"If you lovebirds are done, it's my turn kusu kusu," Kusukusu giggled.

"What do you want nya?"

"Do bala-balance with me!"

"Fine, Bala-balance!" they both did the pose. Kusukusu noticed something.

"Your pose is off and you pronounced it wrong!" she yelled and pushed him away.

"Gah," Yoru flew away from her and over to Kiseki.

"Now you have to do my deed, you thieving cat," Kiseki ordered Yoru.

"And what would that be, my prince nya," Yoru snickered.

"It's king! Now you will laugh with me! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiseki roared.

"Mu-ha-ha-ha nya?"

"NO, IT'S MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Um, okay nya."

"MUHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHA!" They both laughed in sync.

_"I think Yoru is actually enjoying this," _Ikuto meowed.

"Ya got that right dechu . . . wait, how can I understand him?!" Pepe floated away from Ikuto.

_"Why does everyone freak-out when they think they know what I'm saying?"_ Ikuto questioned himself.

"It's my turn, Yoru," Eru smiled at him. "Sing with me! Eru, Eru, Eruuuuuuu!"

"My name is Yoru, Yoru! Nappin' it up, yo, yo, yo, Yoru!" Yoru rapped.

"Shut up! Your singing is horrible!"

"Really?" Yoru cried. Then out of nowhere, Yoru got a kick in the face. "What was that for nya!" he shouted.

"That was what I wanted," Iru grinned.

"Sure, Utau hugs Ikuto, but I get Iru kicking me in the face and Eru telling me to shut up," Yoru pouted.

"Me next, Yoru!" Ran sped over to him. "I want you to clean my room!"

"How hard can that be nya?" Yoru shrugged.

"You'll need this, this, and that," Miki gave him a human sized garbage bag, gloves to cover his paws, and a face mask. She led Yoru over to Ran's room in the doll house.

"Holy crap nya," Yoru was disgusted. The room had piles of chips, mini soda cans, and the occasional spider crawling around the mess. "Here goes nothing nya!" Yoru charged into the mess and picked up everything as fast as he could. The pile disappeared quickly with the spider nowhere to be seen. "All done nya."

"Um. . . Yoru?" Ran pointed her finger at him.

"Yes nya?"

"There's a spider on your head."

"Huh," Yoru looked up and the spider was sitting right on his head. "AHHHHHHHH NYAAAAAA! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Yoru flew around screaming until Pepe smacked it off of his head with her giant wooden hammer.

"Thank you nya," Yoru was on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Where did you get that mallet, commoner," Kiseki asked Pepe.

"I saved it from your Demon King Castle fantasy dechu."

"Yoru," Miki called Yoru over to her room in the doll house.

"What is it nya?"

"Can you pose for my drawing?" she requested.

"Sure, just tell me what to do nya," Yoru responded.

"Hold that fish up and," she paused. "Yoru, don't eat the fish!" Yoru had just swallowed the fish whole.

"What? Fish are too yummy to just hold nya," Yoru pouted.

"Then use this fish stuffed animal," Miki threw a gray, fished shaped doll at him.

"Weird, I just lost a stuffed animal just like this-," he paused. "Hey, did you take this from me?" Yoru smirked.

_"You stole my smirk too!"_ Ikuto called from across the room.

"Shut up Ikuto nya!" Yoru yelled at him.

_"You can't tell me to shut up!" _Ikuto yelled back.

"Seriously nya," Yoru turned to Miki who was giggling at the site of Yoru and Ikuto fighting.

"Yoru . . . just pose," she said in between giggles. Yoru posed with the fish and Miki finished her drawing within the blink of an eye.

"Let me see," Yoru hopped up and down, waiting to see the picture. Miki revealed it. The drawing featured Yoru holing the fish like a sword and he had his foot on top of a rock. "This rocks nya!"

"Thanks," Miki blushed. "Go do Suu's request," she ordered him.

"What's your request nya?" Yoru asked Suu.

"I don't have a request Yoru-chan desu," she said sweetly.

"DON'T CALL ME YORU-CHAN NYA!"

"You're just as scary as Ikuto-chan desu,"

_"DON'T CALL ME IKUTO-CHAN!" _Ikuto shouted at her for the third or fourth time this week. Ikuto paced and started to speak again. _"Yoru make sure they don't tell anyone, I'm going to take a nap,"_ Ikuto curled up on Amu's chair and began to snooze.

-Outside the Garden-

"So, Tsukiyomi Ikuto has turned into a cat?" Nana thought aloud.

"Just wait until I tell the director," Lulu cheered.

"It will sound kind of crazy if you tell him that Ikuto turned into cat," Nana countered.

"Then I will just have to get proof."

---

Me: DUNDUNDUN!

Ikuto: What is Lulu going to do?

Me: You'll see in two chapters.

Ikuto: What about next chapter.

Me: _She_ is coming to visit.

Ikuto: _She_ . . . OH GOD NOT . . .

Me: Yes, your sister.

Ikuto: I'm leaving!

Me: What will Utau do to Ikuto? Should Amu and Utau hang out with Ikuto the cat or should Utau take Ikuto for the day? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I am so sorry that it took this long to write the chapter.

Ikuto: Why is Utau in this chapter?

Me: 'Cause she wuvs you. To apologize for the long wait, I wrote a short side story about Ikuto's hatred towards Elmo. Enjoy!

---

Thursday

"Ikuto, Get back here you no good cat!" Amu screamed at the midnight blue cat.

"Calm down Amu-chan. What did he do?" Miki inquired.

"He tore apart my picture of Tadase-kun," Amu cried and held up the torn photograph of her beloved prince.

_"And it was fun," _Ikuto purred.

"I don't know what you just said, but I know it was an insult or a rude comment!"

Ikuto just sat on the couch as Amu yelled.

"What am I going to do with that cat? Hey Yoru, have you found the other Ikuto yet?" Amu questioned the cat chara.

"NO NOT AT ALL!" Yoru shouted.

Ran, Miki, and Suu giggled remembering yesterday's incidents. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Amu went over to the door and opened it. "EH?! UTAU?!"

"Why are you screaming?" Utau asked Amu.

"I actually don't know," Amu sweat dropped.

Ikuto peeked his head over the couch. _"Thank god I'm not human right now nya . . . crap, why the heck do I keep saying nya!"_

Utau noticed the cursing cat. "Oh my god, that kitty looks like Ikuto," she sped over to the cat and squeezed the blue fur ball.

_"Yoru, save me!" _Ikuto raised his paw in need.

"What's the magic word nya?" Yoru teased.

_"Please save me, you idiot," _

"Close enough nya. Utau your crushing Ikuto nya,"

"THIS IS IKUTO?! IKUTO TURNED INTO A CAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" the blonde screamed at Yoru while shaking the now nauseous Ikuto.

"NO! HIS NAME IS IKUTO NYA! CAN YOU STOP YELLING NYA?!" Yoru shot back at Utau.

"Oh," she let go of the cat and he rushed away from his crazy fan girl.

"Ugh, I need to get to school. What am I going to do about the cat?" Amu murmured.

"I could take the cat off your hands," Utau offered to her friend.

"Really?"

"Sure, I'm off of school today so I can look after him."

"Thank you Utau!" Amu's eyes sparkled in delight.

"I'll go too nya," Yoru didn't want to get separated from his owner again.

"Amu, do you have a leash?" Utau smirked evilly at the terrified Ikuto.

"Why yes I do," Amu smirked evilly at the terrified Ikuto as well.

_"I have a bad feeling about this."_

-Ten Minutes Later-

Utau was dragging kitty Ikuto along the sidewalk using the leash Amu had given her, while Yoru, Iru, and Eru floated quietly behind them both.

"You think he'll last the day?" Iru pointed at Ikuto.

"He's with his sister. I don't think so nya."

_"Save me!" _Ikuto meowed loud enough for Utau to hear him.

Utau turned around and grabbed the cat. "Aw, I love you too!" Utau squealed.

_"Why do I know so many crazy people?" _

"You're so cute!"

_"Yoru, please help me!" _Ikuto yelled.

"Well, you are kind of cute nya," Yoru confirmed.

_"Homo."_

"I am not gay nya!"

"I didn't call you gay!"

"I'm not talking to you, Utau nya!"

"Oh. Hey look a pet dress up store!"

"You can stop yelling Utau nya."

_"Oh my freakin' god! Yoru, I'm sorry about calling you homo. Please save me!" _Ikuto begged his guardian.

"Thanks for the apology, but I'm not going to help you nya," Yoru grinned.

_"Why?"_

"I want to take pictures nya."

--Many Dresses Later--

"Wait, Ikuto come back. It looks great on you!" Utau shouted after her brother, who had just dashed out the door.

Ikuto was wearing the exact same style dress Yoru had worn the day before, except Utau had placed a cute, purple bonnet on his head. _"Maybe you have forgotten, but I am a boy!"_ Ikuto shouted back. Ikuto ran into an alley way and somehow got the girly clothes off of him. Then, the cat's ear twitched when he heard the noise of growling.

--The Royal Garden--

"What happened?!" Amu screamed at Utau in front of the Guardians.

"Iru, Eru, and Yoru were putting dresses on Ikuto and he ran away," she lied.

"How can you blame us? All we did was take pictures nya!" Yoru yelled.

"I'm sorry I lost him," Utau apologized.

"It's okay, Utau," Amu smiled faintly at the singer. "Well, I guess I need to find him. Ran Miki, Suu, Yoru, come with me," she began to walk out the door.

"Hinamori-san, could I help you find Ikuto?" Tadase asked her.

"Sure," Amu walked outside with Tadase and the guardian characters.

Yoru floated up to her. "Amu, my cat buddies gathered some data on where Ikuto is. First, we need to go through an elephant forest. Then, we have to go to the end of the rainbow. Next, a town visited by a princess. Lastly, an elementary school on the sea," Yoru looked up from his little paper.

"That sounds oddly familiar," Kiseki mention.

"Come on let's go."

--An Alley--

_"Ouch!"_ Ikuto the cat was smashed against the wall by a humongous dog. He was surrounded by three mutts.

_"House cats don't belong here," _the big, brown one growled and glared at his collar.

_"Yeah, house cats don't belong here," _a small, white one squeaked.

_"Can it, Tiny!" _the black one in the middle shouted.

Ikuto got up off the ground and mewed. _"I'm a human."_

_"Oh really? Boss, we got a delusional one here," _Tiny snickered.

_"Let's take care of him," _the one in the middle started to approach Ikuto. _"This won't hurt a bit . . . it'll hurt a lot!"_ The dog was about to bite down on Ikuto's neck.

Ikuto closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. Instead, he heard a thud. Ikuto opened his eyes to discover a gray, tabby cat positioned in front of him, claws dripping with blood.

"_Leave him alone,"_ the she cat whispered and the dog trio ran for their lives. 

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem. Are you Ikuto?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Great, I have to go tell Yoru that you're alive. Stay right here,"_ she dashed out of the alley and left Ikuto sitting there confused.

--A School on the Sea—

"Yoru! Ikuto isn't here! This is Kiran and Hinako's school!" Amu burst at the cat chara.

"Maybe you got the wrong directions," Tadase calmly said.

"Those were only ones I had nya," Yoru paused when he saw the gray tabby.

"Meow."

"Oh, Ikuto got beat up by dogs in an alleyway nya . . . IKUTO GOT BEAT UP BY DOGS!"

"What?!"

"Let's go find him nya!"

--An Alley--

_"God, my hand hurts . . . I mean my paw . . . I'm never going to get used to this . . . and now I'm talking to myself,"_ Ikuto sulked.

"Ikuto!" a certain strawberry yelled.

"_Amu," _Ikuto mewed.

"There you are, you no good cat!" Amu ran up to the cat in pain, Tadase and the others following behind her.

"Ikuto, I was so worried nya!"

_"Coming from the guy who took pictures of me in a dress."_

"Shut up nya."

"Ikuto, I was worried too," the pink haired girl picked up Ikuto and hugged him.

Ikuto stuck his kitty tongue out at Tadase.

"He's just like the other Ikuto," Tadase sighed.

**Side Story**

"Onee-chan, put on my shows!"

"Okay, Okay," Amu grabbed the remote for the T.V and switched it to Sesame Street.

_"No! I'd recognize that horrible sound anywhere," _Ikuto twitched.

"La la la la, la la la la, Elmo's song! La la la la, la la la la, Elmo-."

_"Slash Claw!" _Ikuto attacked the T.V.

"I guess Mr. Kitty isn't friends with Elmo."

_"Darn it! These paws are useless against Elmo! Yoru help me out here."_

"Ikuto nya . . ."

---

Me: Next chapter will involve Lulu . . . but a secret will be uncovered!

Ikuto: I wonder what secret that would be. -_-

Me: Please R&R ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Sierra: I'm back! :D

Ikuto: You said that in the other story you posted -_-

Sierra: I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, but now I'm ready to write again!

Danny: Sierra doesn't own Shugo Chara! or me :)

Sierra: Enjoy!

Friday

-Easter-

"Director Hoshina, Tsukiyomi Ikuto has turned into a cat," Lulu stood in front of the Director's desk, telling him about her latest discovery.

"Really? If this is true, capture him and have him here by tonight." There was a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, sir!"

-Amu's House-

"La la la la, la la la la, Elmo's song," the TV blasted.

_"Why must you play this crap so early in the morning?"_ Ikuto attacked it with force.

"Um, Ikuto . . . it's one o'clock in the afternoon nya. The only reason it's on is because we can't find the remote nya," Yoru sighed.

_"Then unplug the freaking TV!"_

"Good point nya," Yoru unplugged the freaking TV. "Why are you so crabby today nya? Is it because Amu left before you woke up nya?" Yoru teased his owner.

_"Of course not. Let's go,"_ Ikuto jumped out the window.

"Where are you going nya?" Yoru followed.

_"I'm bored, so we're going out nya."_

"You said 'nya' again nya."

_"I'm getting used to it nya."_

"I think this whole 'being a cat' thing is driving you crazy nya."

_"I hit crazy as soon as I started saying 'nya'."_

Ikuto walked with Yoru, pondering what they should do for the day. He kept pacing until he saw Amu's school. _"I know, let's go bug Amu and the kiddy king."_

"Ikuto, wait up nya!" Yoru yelled.

Ikuto dashed for the school gate, until he was stopped by his worst nightmare. _"Oh crap. I forgot he was here." _Ikuto stared in fear at the man.

"Oh my goodness, what a cute kitty!" Tsukasa Amakawa stood before the poor kitten.

"Oh, it's you nya." Yoru came up behind Ikuto.

"Ah, Yoru-kun." he held up a fish.

"My fish!" Yoru bit down on it.

"So, is this one of your cat friends," Tsukasa said pointing at Ikuto.

"Nope, Ikuto turned into a cat nya," Yoru replied as he munched on his fish.

_"Yoru!" _

" . . . Oh, I'm sorry nya."

The founding king picked up Ikuto. "My, my, Ikuto-kun how did this happen to you?"

"He had his 1,000th character change," Yoru explained.

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later," Tsukasa sighed.

_"Of course, you and Yoru knew, but I didn't," _Ikuto growled.

"Everything will be alight Ikuto-ku-," Tsukasa noticed some of the staring students. "Isn't he a cute kitty?" Tsukasa shouted to the students and then whispered to Yoru, "Let's go to my office."

When the three of them got to the Chairman's Office, Tsukasa sat down in his chair with Ikuto on his lap.

_"Let me go dammit!"_

"But you're so cute Ikuto-kun!"

_"How the heck are you able to understand me?"_

"Many years ago, I learned how to speak cat."

_"You can be a real creep sometimes."_

Tsukasa randomly pulled out a spray bottle and squirted Ikuto with water. "That isn't nice Ikuto-kun."

Ikuto jumped out of his lap and hissed, _"I thought you were going to help me!"_

Tsukasa's usual smile appeared on his face. "I can't do anything to help you." Ikuto glared at the dirty blonde as he continued. "You're just going to have to wait until the week is up."

"Ikuto, don't worry about it; you'll turn back tomorrow nya."

_"I guess you're right."_ Ikuto hopped up onto Tsukasa's desk and lay down.

"Now, Ikuto-kun, if you will excuse us, Yoru and I have business to discuss." Tsukasa got up and started to walk towards to door.

Yoru floated after him, "So, as I was saying earlier, all we need is 500 large fish, 100 balls of yarn . . ." Yoru's voice faded as they inched farther away from Ikuto, who began napping on the Chairman's desk, but just as he was about to fall asleep, a box was abruptly placed over Ikuto, caging him in.

When Yoru and Tsukasa returned, Ikuto was gone.

Sierra: This is part one of the Friday chapter, the next part is coming soon.

Ran: It's Friday, frida-

Sierra: Ran, how do you feel about disappearing from this story and existence as we know it?

Ran ~silence~

Sierra: Thank you for reading, please review ^_^


End file.
